Magic and Wit
by Simple Paradox
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves in a new, magical world when looking into a cult. Dean meets Luna who tells them about the magic that they thought was bad. But what Dean didn't expect was to fall for her.
1. Magic

**Yes, this is a Dean/Luna fic. I know, it's a little strange but I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing this, so if you want me to keep writing this then please tell me! **

**Just some info for this fic that you all should read: This takes place after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Luna is about Dean's age but Dean and Sam are still the Sam age as they are in the series. **

**Warning: Spoilers for any of the Harry Potter books and possibly some spoilers for Supernatural if I continue to write this. Oh, and language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

**Magic**

"What the hell?" Dean said as he looked at the strange ally way. He couldn't have thought that anything could be weirder then traveling by chimney but this definitely was. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. It was a long ally, paved with shops and people. It could've been just a normal ally but it was far from it. There were shops that sold _wands,_ _broomsticks, and owls._ And the people were dressed like they were going to a Dungeons and Dragons convention. What the hell did Bobby get them into?

"This…is weird." Sam said as he also peered down the long ally way full of British nut jobs.

"I thought Bobby said that we were going to a cult hide out?" Dean asked, remembering back to a yesterday when Bobby had called them up saying that there seemed to be a country wide magic cult in Britain. They were able to get a flight to London fairly quickly where they met up with a hunter named Dan who had gone undercover when he discovered the cult. And that's when he told them about chimney travel. Dean had no idea how he even figured that out but if they could travel by freaking chimneys then there was some serious occult magic going down.

But what they weren't expecting was to see witches that looked like they belonged in _The Wizard of Oz. _

Dean decided to flip out his cell phone to tell Bobby what they discovered. He was about to dial his number when they phone started turning on and off. When he finally got it to stay on he discovered that there were no bars whatsoever. Now how the hell were they going to get out of this place?

"No signal." Dean told Sam and put the phone back in his pocket.

"That's not good. Maybe something about this place is blocking electricity…it looks like the 1800's here." Sam said and flinched when a creepy looking woman dressed up like the Wicked Witch of the West looked at him and scowled.

"Guess we look out of place." Sam said, fixing his jacket.

Dean nodded, not liking the whole feel of Digon-Drexel-Dragon, whatever it was called ally. His stomach still felt wacked up from arriving chimney sweeper style and he wasn't in the mood for crackpot people who got lost on their way to Comic-Con.

"Are you sure this is ligit? I mean, seriously. Look at these people!" Dean said and Sam shot him a look that clearly told him that he was being way too loud.

"Nah, Bobby wouldn't send us all the way to Britain if it wasn't serious. And we did just travel by chimney so I think this is real." Sam said and they started walking down the alley that headed diagonally.

"Okay then, let's have a little look around." Dean said and pointed to the left. "You go that way, check in the stores. I'll got this way." He said while pointing to the right. "We'll meet back in front of the giant messed up bank in twenty minutes." Sam nodded and headed left while Dean looked for a store to check out.

Dean kept walking, trying to get through the crowd of people. His little brother was right; they did stick out in the crowd. Most people were either wearing witch's hats or robes. He frowned when he saw a bunch of kids speed by him, wearing robes and peering through shop windows. These sick people actually brought _kids_ into this? Dean hoped that they could stop this cult thing before it reached across the world.

Dean stopped when he spotted a store that seemed to draw him in. He looked through the display windows and saw books floating and pages turning by themselves. This wasn't any magic that Dean had seen before which made him doubt that this was real even more. He quickly looked away, not wanting to look even more out of place then he already was.

He opened the lopsided door and a bell went off as he walked in. Ugh, why did he choose the book store? Sammy was the one that did all the reading! Dean sighed and figured it was for the best.

He walked past many bookshelves, looking at the books that inhabited that them. There were _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ books (whatever that was), _Transfiguration for First Years_, and many other books that seemed directed towards teaching these people there form of occult magic.

Dean kept strolling through the shelves, being careful not to get hit by books that kept moving themselves off the shelf and flying onto other shelves.

He stopped when he spotted the History section of books. He figured it would be a good idea to skim through them to see how long these people have been doing this "magic" for.

Dean grabbed one off the crooked shelf that read _The History of Magic_ on the side of the binding. The book was old, dust piling on the front, and red with the title written in gold. He slowly opened to the first page, being careful not to tear any of the pages, and looked at the table of contents.

And those were some weird table of contents. It listed weird things about different kinds of magic that Dean had never heard of in his experience of hunting. These people used a wand, which was a very old and odd technique in doing magic, and they even had a school where they taught kids how to use magic!

He kept on skimming through books, questioning yet again whether all this was real or not, when he heard a small voice speak next to him.

"That is a very interesting read. I enjoyed learning about how all of it started." Dean looked up from the book to see a girl, probably around his age or younger, with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue sweater, pink jeans, and…radish earrings? Who the hell was this girl?

"Uh, yeah, it's quite interesting." Dean said, closing the book gently.

"Oh, you're an American. That's quite fascinating. I've never met an American before." She said, a smile spreading across her pale and fragile looking face.

Dean nodded, unsure of what to say. Was this girl a part of the cult? She had to be, she knew all about this stuff. And the face that Dean could see what looked like a wooden wand sticking out of her back pocket.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood," She said and extended a petite hand. Dean put the book back on the shelf and shook her hand, being careful not to shake too hard.

"Dean Winchester," He said and almost smacked himself in the face once he realized he told her his real name. Why did he do that?

"So, did you go to Hogwarts?" she asked and Dean looked at her nervously. Hogwarts? What the hell was that? Wait, the book mentioned something about a school where kids went to learn magic…Was that Hogwarts? He thought it was worth a shot. But before he could answer Luna started speaking again. "No, I don't remember seeing you. I remember almost everyone I went to school with at Hogwarts."

Dean nodded hesitantly, unsure of what to say. "Uh, yeah, I didn't go to Hogwarts…"

"Are you a Muggle-born?" she asked, blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Dean wasn't sure how he could weasel out of this one. She seemed nice enough to trust but hunting his whole life had taught Dean to never trust a book by its cover. And he did realize the irony of that considering they were in a bookshop. He stood there for a moment, thinking things over, and then decided to just play dumb and see where that got him.

"Muggle?" he repeated in a questioning manner.

Luna tilted her head in curiosity, not looking surprised at all that he didn't know what the hell that was. "A Muggle is a non-magical person. A Muggle-born is someone who is magical but was born from Muggles. And if you don't know what a Muggle is then you probably just found out about magic, didn't you?"

Dean nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Guess, the 'rents never wanted to tell me."

"I'm surprised that no one told you. Usually witches and wizards from magical schools come to you to explain magic. Your parents must have found a way to keep you under the radar." Luna said, still smiling a cute but fairly weird way. It was like she was off in her own land even though she seemed to be listening intently.

Dean nodded then thought of a great idea. He could use that story to get information out of her. He could try and figure out what this whole magical cult thing was.

Dean frowned slightly. This Luna chick seemed fairly strange but has been very nice to him. What kind of girl like this would want to get mixed up in satanic magic?

"How about you and I get something to eat and you can tell me all about this…magic stuff." Dean said with his charm winning smile.

Luna looked at him, as if deciding what to do. "You seem…different, Dean Winchester." She said with an 'hmmm' face.

Dean froze, hoping that she hadn't just figured out that he wasn't a part of this cult thing. Who knows what could happen if that was to happen. Satanic sacrifice was one thing that came to mind.

"I like different." She said with a faint smile. Dean let out a small sigh, relived that she hadn't figured him out.

"Follow me," she said as she started to head out of the book store. Dean followed, ducking as a book came flying at his head.

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked, avoiding stares that were cast his way.

"I'm not sure but I hope there's pudding."

Dean smiled and said, "Yeah, pudding's good."

**Okay, please review if you want me to keep writing this story! Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you all liked it!**


	2. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Okay, since I got many reviews saying they wanted this fic to continue so I'm continuing it! I'm pretty happy about that because I've had a lot of fun writing these last two chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

**The Wand Chooses the Wizard**

Sam walked down the cobble stone alley, peering through particular shops that caught his eye. There way of magic was very strange and many people actually looked friendly. He couldn't help but wonder if Dad knew about this kind of magic and just didn't tell him. Sam wished he hadn't left his father's journal back in America.

Sam stopped when he spotted a store that said _Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. _Whoa, 382 BC? There was no way that was even possible! Sam shook his head, starting to think that maybe Dean was right about this whole thing being a hoax. He started to head into the store when he was stopped by a familiar face that appeared in front of him.

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted his Angel friend with a little bit of annoyance considering he was currently blocking his way.

"Sam, I'm glad that you and your brother made it here," Castiel said, his blue eyes looking around for a moment. "Where's Dean?"

Of course, always asking for Dean. Stupid profound bound. "We split up so we could cover more ground," Sam explained. The Angel nodded, silent for a time being. Then a thought popped into Sam's head. "Have you and the Angels known about this…this…cult thing?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, we know everything."

Sam stared at him, wide eyed. "And you didn't think of telling us? Who knows what these people could've done!" he said while trying to keep somewhat quiet so he didn't draw attention to himself.

"They live in a world of magic; it's a world of their own. It's a secret to humans. Most of them are good people but there are some who choose the dark path." Castiel said.

"Okay, so if this is supposed to be a secret then why are we here?" Sam asked, annoyed at the Angel.

"Something bad is coming and they are going to need your help," Castiel said then put two fingers on Sam's forehead. He felt a little jolt go through him which made him a little nervous.

"What was that?" he asked, staring at Castiel.

"I just changed your DNA. You now have the magical gene." Castiel explained, his face still expressionless.

Sam mouth dropped wide open. "Wait, so you just turned me into…into…" he started but was at a loss for words.

"A wizard," Castiel finished for him. "As well as Dean."

"Why?" he asked, too annoyed to be quiet.

"If you possess the power to control their kind of magic then you will be able to walk around here freely without getting your memory erased. Also, you are going to need it to fight the evil that is coming," Castiel explained. "You may want to get some supplies and learn about the history of this world. It is really quite fascinating."

"Wait, but why do they need _our_ help?" Sam asked, flustered.

Castiel dug his hand into one of his trench coat pockets, pulled out something, and then placed it in Sam's hand. He looked down at it and saw that it was gold coins, like something from a pirate movie. "Use those to buy any supplies you need," Castiel said, avoiding the question. "Here might be the best place to start," he said, motioning to the wand shop behind them.

"Wait, you still haven't answered-," Sam started but the Angel had already disappeared from his sight. He let out an annoyed sigh. He looked down at the coins in his hand, shinning in the sunlight, and stuffed them in his pocket.

Sam turned around, surveying the alley like a hawk until he spotted Dean. With a girl, of course. Sam ran a hand through his hair before running through the crowd of people to get to Dean.

"Dean, Dean, I have to talk to you!" he said as he put a hand on his brothers shoulder and spun him around to face him.

The girl that Dean was with stopped and looked at him oddly. "Who are you?" she asked with a fairly high pitched but soft voice.

"Uh, this is my brother Sam," Dean said before giving his brother an annoyed look.

"Dean, I have to talk to you. Alone," Sam said. He smiled at the girl before moving him and his brother over so they were out of hearing distance.

Sam told Dean what Castiel told him only moments ago. Dean stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

"What? So we're freaking wizards now?" Dean asked and Sam saw some people staring at them as they walked by.

Sam nodded and pulled the coins out from his pocket to show Dean. "Yeah, and we're supposed to use these to buy supplies. Like a wand."

"Ugh, this is almost as bad as the time I turned into a vampire," Dean said with a disgusted look on his face. "So, what is this bad thing anyway and why do we have to help stop it?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say," he said with a sigh and put the coins back in his pocket.

"I can't believe this is happening. So, I guess that this isn't really a cult, huh?" Dean asked.

"I guess not. I mean, if Cas wants us to save it then it must be a good place with good people," Sam said, now thinking it all over.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I heard something about you two requiring wands? I think I can help with that," Sam looked over to see the girl again, her light blonde hair falling over her blue eyes as she leaned into their conversation. "Luna Lovegood by the way," she said and extended a hand to Sam. He shook it then shot a look at his brother.

"Yeah, I saw a shop back there, it would be great if you could help us get some other stuff too," Sam said.

Luna nodded. "I would love to," she said with a small smile. The two nodded and followed her as she led them over to the wand store where Sam was earlier.

"So, I guess this means we're staying here to help these guys with whatever the hell is coming?" Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam shrugged. He figured if Castiel told them they need to help these guys then they should. Even if they were witches and wizards they were still people and Sam didn't want innocent people dying. "Yup," was all he said back to his brother.

They didn't say anything until they reached the store. They walked in and stared in awe at what they saw. It was was a small room but piled and piled with what looked like thousands of boxes. There was a small desk not far in front of them and a man with long grey hair who was writing something down with a quill was sitting at the desk. The man looked up when he realized someone had come in and smiled.

"Ah, Luna Lovegood. It's good to see you again," he said, putting his quill down on his desk and standing up from his seat.

"It's good to see you too, Ollivander," Luna said with a warmhearted smile. Wait, so this was Ollivander? That would mean that that dude was really, really, _really_, old. Or it was a family owned business.

"And who are you two?" he asked, staring at them as if studying them.

"This is Dean and Sam Winchester. They just found out about magic and need to purchase a wand," Luna explained.

Ollivander let out a little laugh. "It's not every day when adults come in here to buy their first wands."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, well it's not every day you find out that you have magical powers," he said with a plastered smile on his face.

"Yes, yes…so, who wants to go first?" he asked.

The brothers looked at each other. Dean held out a fist, meaning that he wanted to play rock, paper, scissors. Sam gave him a look then stepped closer to the desk. "I will," he volunteered.

Ollivander nodded then stared at him which made Sam feel a little uncomfortable. The old man then disappeared into the back where Sam could hear boxes being moved around and Ollivander talking to himself. He reappeared a few moments later with a dusty green box. He slowly opened it and took out a stick of wood which was probably a wand. It was made of dark wood with a silver tip at the top. The handle was stylish; many rounded circles created the handle with a tear dropped shaped one at the end.

"This wand is made of vine, '15 inches, and has a unicorn hair core. It works best with charms and is slightly flexible," Ollivander said, turning it around in his hand. Sam and Dean looked each other when he said unicorn. Great, now unicorns were real?

Ollivander passed the wand over to Sam and he gripped it tight in hand. He couldn't help but feel a little silly as he held it.

"Go on. Give it a flick," Ollivander said, making a flicking motion with his hand.

Sam let out a breath then flicked the wand in his hand. Everyone jumped back when a piece of paper that was sitting on Ollivanders desk caught on fire. The old man quickly took out his wand, said something that sounded like Latin, and the flame disappeared. He quickly took the wand from Sam and placed it back in its box.

"That is not your wand," Ollivander said before disappearing back into the many shelves of the shop.

"What does he mean by that?" Sam asked Luna who still had a smile on her face.

"The wand chooses the wizard!" Ollivander shouted from the back shelves.

"He means that a wand kind of has a mind of its own. That last wand you tried didn't pick you because it wasn't the one for you," Luna explained.

Sam nodded, still a little confused. Okay, so pieces of wood had mind of their own. Awesome.

A moment later Ollivander reappeared with a new box. It was just as dusty as the last one but this time the box was red. He opened the box and pulled out the wand. This one was black with a brown handle and a silver tip. The handle was somewhat curved and looked like the handle was dotted or someone had poked a bunch of tiny holes in it. And at the end of the handle was a small circle.

"Try this one," Ollivander said and handed it over to Sam. "This one is made of ivy, '13 inches, and has a unicorn hair core like the last one. This one does the best with transfiguration."

Sam was hesitant at first, considering what happened the last time he had flicked a wand, but flicked it nonetheless. Instead of something exploding or catching on fire, something that looked like a stream of silver liquid swirled around the wand and around his hand before vanishing into thin air.

"That, Mr. Winchester, is your wand," Ollivander said with a smile.

Sam nodded. "Uh, thanks," he said, stepping back to examine the wand more and to let his brother go.

Dean stepped forward, casting Sam a look before turning around to see Ollivander staring at him.

"Ah, I know the right wand for you," he said then disappeared to the back again for the third time. A second later he came back with a dusty green box and opened it. He took out the wand and examined it, as if making sure. This wand was much different from Sam's. It was a dark, almost red color with indented circles on it. The handle was slightly curved in the front with what looked like a grip and the rest was painted a dark tan color with leather string crisscrossing around it.

"Here you go," Ollivander said and handed the wand over to Dean. "This one is made of holly, '15 inches long, and has a phoenix feather core. This particular wand does the best with casting away dark forces."

Dean nodded, obviously seeing the irony in that, and took the wand from the old wand maker. But instead of flicking it like Sam did Dean just stared at the stick of wood in his hand. Sam stepped closer to his brother and whispered, "Go, flick it."

"I feel like an idiot," He whispered back and Sam hoped that no one else heard that. But reluctantly Dean flicked the wand. Sparks emerged from the tip of the wand and swirled around the wand then started flying all around Dean. Instead of the freaked out face that Sam suspected Dean would have on, he actually looked quiet amused. He had a big, goofy smile on his face and was watching the sparks with delight until they disappeared.

"I was correct. That is the wand for you," Ollivander said.

"Sweet," Dean said, still looking at the wand in awe. Sam just rolled his eyes. His brother could be such a child.

**You can see pictures and learn more information about Sam and Dean's wands on my profile! **

**And replying to the review that asked if I had read the story "January Girl" on : No, I haven't read it before I wrote this fic but I just started reading it and it's pretty good! Go check it out guys!**


	3. The Dark Takes Over

Chapter 3

**The Dark Takes Over**

"Avada Kedavera!" he hissed, his black wand pointed at the poor scum that was the equivalent of dirt in his eyes. The tip of the wand started to glow a bright green color, making noise like static on an old radio. The scum in front of him closed his eyes as if preparing for the fatal shot that was to be fired at him. The wand lit up more before fizzing out and disappearing. The owner of the wand growled and threw the wand onto the ground, upset that yet another spell didn't work for him.

"Pravus, maybe you should take a break, try again later," Razor, Pravus' right hand man, suggested.

"No! I'll never get it right! It will never _work_," Pravus shouted causing Razor and a few other henchmen to cower slightly. "Razor, you get rid of that mudblood. I need to make a call," he said and stalked back to his room, grinning slightly as he heard the screaming behind him before locking himself in his room.

Pravus glided over to the mirror, observing his new face. It was a man in his late twenties with combed black hair and dull blue eyes. He could feel the wizard fighting inside him, begging for freedom. Pravus just let out a snort and thought _no way…_

Pravus walked away from the mirror and headed over to his desk. He grabbed the bowl that had been sitting there and grabbed the knife next to it as well. He rolled up his sleeve and glided the knife over his wrist, watching as the scarlet red blood started to drip down his wrist and into the bowl. Usually he would use someone else's blood, but he didn't have time and he didn't need much blood to make this kind of call.

He started to chant words in Latin, watching as the blood started to bubble.

"Hello, mate," Pravus quickly looked up to a man there. The exact person he was calling. "You know, there are these things called telephones. All you have to do press some buttons and you can actually talk to people! Strange, huh?"

Pravus growled at his sarcasm. "Crowley," he hissed the Demon's name as if it were a curse.

"Pravus," he said, popping the 'p' in his name. "I'm guessing that you didn't call me to say hi and have a cup a tea."

"It still isn't working," Pravus said, pounding a fist on the desk.

"Of course it isn't working! Demons can't use this kind of magic," Crowley explained.

"There has to be a way…," Pravus said, trailing off as he went into thought.

"There is no way you can use this magic. Why do you want to use this silly hocus pocus anyway?" Crowley asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It's not just some silly hocus pocus, Crowley. This magic is powerful, far more powerful than any of us Demons. If I can get hold of that power I could be invincible!" Pravus explained to the other Demon.

"And what do you plan on doing if you can control that power? Let me guess, take over the world? Why is everyone so cliché now a days?" Crowley said with a slight smirk on his face.

"You don't understand. I've seen this power; I know what it can do. I just need to be able to use it," Pravus said.

"Well, I'm sorry mate but I can't help you there. Besides, I have other business to tend to. If you haven't heard I'm the new King of Hell," Crowley said with pride in his step as he walked around Pravus' room.

"Yes I heard. Congrats," Pravus said, not really caring.

"Aw, come on mister grumpy pants, turn that frown upside down," Crowley said in a baby voice.

"I've had enough of this nonsense Crowley! If you can't help then just leave!" Pravus yelled, getting very impatient with the other Demon.

"Well, I can't help you with your magic problem but I do have some important information. The Winchesters are here and there little Angel buddy gave them the ability to harness this magic. Might wanna keep a look out," Crowley said then disappeared.

"Shit!" Pravus yelled. The Winchesters were bad enough but now they had this power? He didn't even want to think what could happen. What he needed was to make a plan. A good plan, a powerful plan. And he would do exactly that.


	4. Fire and Ice

A/N: I am really sorry for taking forever to update! Honestly I had no idea where I was going with this story, considering I started it with just the idea that the Winchesters meet Luna. But I finally got some inspiration for it and I'm happy that I was able to start and finish this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter and hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently after this. Again, sorry for the wait!

Chapter 4

**Fire and Ice**

Dean had to admit, he was starting to like the little ally way full of strange witches and wizards he was once hunting. Because it was nice to see magic and mystery being used in a good way, a way that kept a world up and didn't hurt people. Well, there were exceptions, because Cas had told them that people do use this magic for evil. But it was nice to bask in the sun for a little bit instead of the staring under the moon.

The brothers and witch walked out of the store after saying goodbye to Ollivander and paying for their wands. As they walked out they put their wands in the inside of their jacket pockets, just like they would a gun.

"Hey Dean," Sam said as Luna lead them to God knows where. "Maybe we should try calling Bobby again. We should let him know what's going on." Dean nodded and flipped out his cell phone.

Still no signal.

"Here, use mine." Dean turned around and nearly punched himself in the face. The Demon Crowley stood in front of them with his smug little Demon face, holding out his phone.

"Go away Crowley," Dean said, already starting to turn around.

"Oh Dean, don't be such a downer. Like I said, I'm here to let you borrow my phone," the Demon said, pushing the phone over towards them some more.

"And next you'll be taking our souls for a walk around the park. No thanks," Dean said but Sam stopped him from walking away.

"We'll use your phone. But then you leave," Sam said and took the Blackberry from him.

"Fine with me," Crowley said, smiling. This Demon was way too happy. Something was definitely up.

"Who's this?" Dean turned his head around to see Luna, who he had completely forgotten about for the last ten seconds. How could he possibly forget her?

"Uh, this is Crowley, our…," Dean started but then Crowley butted in to finish the sentence.

"Friend." Dean shot him a look that clearly said 'say one more word and I'll blast you full of rock salt'.

"Nice to meet you Mister Crowley," Luna said, holding out her hand. Crowley shook it wholeheartedly.

"This is Luna," Sam introduced. "Hey, can you give us a sec?" he asked. Luna nodded with a smile and headed over to a candy cart that Dean had been eyeing for some time.

"Picking up strays now are we?" Crowley swayed a little in his spot, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"Shut up. Now, tell us what you want," Dean said. The hunter knew too well that the Demon wanted something, especially since he was the King of Hell.

"I don't want anything. Exactly the opposite actually. I'm here to inform you about you're new nemesis," he said, not even looking remotely glum that he wasn't making some sort of evil Demon deal.

"Really?" Sam asked, looking a little skeptical.

"Yes. His name is Pravus. Old friend of mine, actually," Crowley explained.

"And by friend you mean…" Dean motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, he's more of a Demon I met one night at a bar. After that he wouldn't stop talking to me about all his plans. He's a thorn in my side that I've been trying to get rid of for years," Crowley said and that's when everything clicked for Dean.

"You want us to kill him," Dean said, a small grin appearing on his face. So he did get to kill something on their trip through Wonderland.

"And so does your Angel friend, am I wrong?"

Dean and Sam shared a look, obviously wondering how Crowley knows about this stuff and why he doesn't have a damn blog to share all this information.

"How'd you get this to work?" Sam asked, twiddling with the Blackberry.

"I'm a Demon. I can make anything work dimwit," Crowley said and kicked a pebble, starting to look bored. "So just make sure that you kill the bastard with your new magical powers. He'll most likely come after you at any given moment so there's no need to track him down or anything. Have fun and you can keep the phone." Then he disappeared.

"He seemed nice," Luna said, coming up behind them with a small bag of gummies. "Want one?" Dean smiled and gladly took one while Sam gave him the same look he gave him when Dean got over excited about the sparks shooting out of his wand. Wow that sounded weird.

Sam then turned away for a little bit to call Bobby and tell him what's going on. Dean had a feeling that the old man would be a little surprised at their discovery of the world within their own world (worldception) and then go and try and find anything he can about it.

"Where'd you're friend go off to?" Luna asked.

"Uh, he's not really a friend. He left and hopefully won't be back," Dean said and plopped the gummy into his mouth.

"Oh, not a friend. Would you consider me a friend, Dean?" Luna asked, looking up at him with her crystal clear eyes.

"Of course," Dean said with a smile. He liked Luna. She was different and nice and totally a weirdo but for once Dean didn't seem to mind. If you thought about it he spent most of his time with weirdoes. So maybe that made him one too.

"That's nice." Luna smiled, her light hair fly in front of her face by a sudden gust of wind.

"Hello Dean Winchester." Dean turned around to see an unfamiliar face. "I'm Pravus. It's so very nice to meet you." Dean's muscles tensed when Pravus' eyes flicked to an inky black. Looks like Crowley was right about this guy coming to find them. His first instinct was to push Luna back away from the Demon but just after he did that Pravus landed him with a blow to the jaw.

"Shit," Dean said and spat out some blood onto the cobble stone.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he hung up the phone to go and console his brother.

"I'm guessing this man is not a friend either," Luna said, rubbing Dean's back in an effort to comfort him.

"Sam's here too. How nice," Pravus said and went to punch the other Winchester but Sam was too fast, catching his fist and landing the Demon with a punch to the stomach.

Dean stood up and turned to Luna as the Demon was taken aback for a moment. "Get somewhere safe," he said, some blood trickling down from his mouth.

"I'm fine right here, thanks. I was in the battle at Hogwarts, I'm afraid to fight," Luna said with a little more gusto in her voice. Dean had no idea what she was talking about but she had the feeling that he got the wrong impression of this girl.

Dean nodded and turned around to face Pravus, hand going for the gun in the small of his back but then thought of the small crowd forming around him. So instead he took his new wand out of his jacket pocket.

"Uh, how do you use this thing," Dean whispered over to Luna.

"Flick the wand like this," Luna said, making a motion with her hand. "And at the same time say 'stupefy'."

"Uh, stupefy," Dean said while copying the motion and fell backwards a little as a red ball of light blasted out of the tip of his wand and hit Pravus, making the Demon fall to the ground.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"Got a good teacher," Dean said with a smile.

The crowd around them started to get bigger after Dean fired the first spell. Pravus looked even more annoyed when he regained his balance and blundered over to the Winchesters.

"How-How did you get those powers? Which of your Angel friends gave them to you?" he yelled grabbing Dean by the collar of his leather jacket.

"That is not of import to you." Dean looked over Pravus' shoulder to see Castiel staring down the Demon. "Now let him go."

Pravus did what he told, obviously knowing what Castiel was. "Did he give 'em to you?" he asked, looking back at the Winchester's. Castiel strutted up to him, ready to smite him, but just before the Angel could, Pravus disappeared.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," Castiel said. "Somewhere he can't get to you."

"Where would that be?" Dean asked. Castiel looked over towards Luna.

"The safest place I know of is Hogwarts," the witch said, not looking even a little bit suspicious of the Angel. If anything she looked like she couldn't wait to befriend him.

"Then we will go there," Castiel said and before the brothers could protest they, and Luna, were being sent off towards a place that had hogs with warts and was apparently the safest place on the planet.


	5. The Walls Hold Secrets

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 5

**The Walls Hold Secrets**

Dean's heart skipped a beat as they appeared in the mysterious Hogwarts. They seemed to have landed in a large hallway or corridor, their breaths echoing the space above their heads. It seemed more like a castle than a school.

"How did you do that?" Luna asked as she looked over at Castiel. "No one can disapperate into Hogwarts."

"I didn't disapperate, I'm not one of your kind," the Angel spoke as he looked down the corridor curiously.

"Then what are you?" Luna pressed.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said, almost frantically as he kept looking and walking down the corridor.

"An Angel? Oh, I've read about Angel's before, I must admit you're not what I was expecting one to look like," Luna said.

"Wait, you actually believe him?" Dean asked. He remembered back to when he first met Castiel and how long it took him to believe in the God Squad.

"Of course," Luna said with a smile than turned serious as Castiel stared at her curiously before looking frantic again.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"There's no one here," he said, rushed.

"What do you mean there's no one here?" Dean looked down the corridors as Castiel had done a second ago to check. It did seem empty but that didn't mean that no one was home.

"It means exactly how I said it," Castiel said as he stopped looking. "There is no one in this entire castle."

"But it's the middle of the year, where could everyone have gone?" Luna asked, looking a little more worried than before.

"I'm not sure," Castiel admitted.

"Are you positive no one's here?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean, I'm positive," Castiel said, annoyed.

"You lot, freeze." Dean spun around as a new voice echoed through corridor. As he looked ahead he saw two men pointing wands at them, running towards them. One was rather shot with black hair and round glasses while the other was stocky with ginger hair. He thought Cas said the castle was empty?

"Harry? Ron?" Luna recognized as the two came to a stop in front of them.

"Luna?" the two said at the same time looking at her surprisingly. "What are you doing here? You know these three?" the one in the glasses asked.

"Oh, yes, these are my friend. Don't worry, they're here to help," Luna said then turned to Dean, Sam, and Castiel. "These are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Uh, hey," Dean said. "I'm not gonna introduce myself before I get some answers."

Luna turned to Ron and Harry, tilting her head as if to tell them to explain. "Oh, sorry. I haven't heard word from Hogwarts in a while so we got worried, though we might check it out. But the whole place is completely empty," Harry explained.

Castiel gave Dean a look that clearly said 'I told you so'.

"Which is bloody impossible because how the hell does an entire school disappear?" Ron said, looking around in amazement.

Dean turned around when Sam tapped on his shoulder. "You think it could be Pravus? He might have enough Demon juice to pull a stunt like this," Sam whispered.

"Maybe," Dean whispered back. But something else nagged at him, something that told him that it couldn't be Pravus. He didn't seem like the kind of Demon to do that. This didn't seem to be a part of his plan, whatever it was. Dean thought that something darker did this and that the darker presence could be hidden in the castle somewhere.

"Okay, now tell us who you three are," Ron said, pointing his wand towards them briefly.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," Dean said, pointing to Sam who stood next to him. "And that's Castiel but you can call him Cas." Castiel nodded at the two before going over to the wall.

"Castiel's an Angel," Luna said excitingly.

"A…angel?" Harry looked at Luna curiously. "Like, wings, halo; that kind of Angel?" Luna nodded.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, running a hand through his ginger hair.

Dean was going to say something to Ron's words but he was too busy looking over at Cas. The Angel was currently pressed against the stone wall, tracing his fingers along the crevasses.

"Uh, Cas? Why are you feeling up a wall?" Dean asked as he walked over to him.

"I'm not- there's something wrong here," he said, his blue eyes shining with worry, his fingers still on the outline of the stone. "Something's here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he came up behind them.

"I don't know, I can't pinpoint it. But whatever it is may be the cause of the disappearance of everyone in the castle." Castiel then walked away from the wall and stood silent for a few moments, as if contemplating something. "We should call Crowley."

"Whoa, no way," Sam said, shaking his head. "I've had enough him."

"Who's Crowley?" Ron asked.

"Their not-friend," Luna answered.

"He's a Demon. One with a lot of information who could help us with this problem," Castiel said, directing that last part over at the brothers. "If I don't even know what this monster that's hidden in the walls is then that means it's something powerful."

"How could Crowley possibly help us? He just wants us to kill another Demon, he doesn't know anything about this magical world," Dean pointed it. But Castiel's words started to worry him. An Angel didn't know what kind of thing it was, that meant serious business.

"Demons, Angels, what's next?" Ron muttered to himself.

"I say we hunt whatever the hell dark kind of thing is stuck in these walls," Dean said, fists clenched. Honestly, he was itching for a good hunt since the one they were originally on got debunked.

Castiel shot him a glare, mad that Dean wouldn't cooperate as usual. "How are we supposed to hunt something that we can't see?"

Everyone was silent after that, not knowing the answer. What did Cas mean by something they couldn't see? Was their enemy a ghost?

"Okay, I'm having trouble keeping track of everything that's going on," Harry piped up, breaking the silence. "You never exactly told us why you're here."

The three looked at each other. "We needed a place to hide from a Demon. But we didn't know we stumbled into something apparently worse," Sam answered for them.

"We'll we can help," Ron said, standing by his friend.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, if it helps keep Hogwarts and everyone safe we will. We've done it before," Harry said.

"Well, great," Dean said. "But first we need to figure out what this damn thing is."

"I could help with that." Dean spun around when he heard a new voice. A familiar voice. But it couldn't be him, no, he was dead.

"Gabriel?" Sam looked at the Archangel that stood in front of them, the Archangel that's supposed to be dead.

"Oh, I've missed you muttonheads."


	6. Don't Trust Your Shadow

Chapter 6

**Don't Trust Your Shadow**

Dean's jaw dropped so far that it practically fell to the ground. Gabriel, the Archangel Gabriel, the one who got stabbed in the gut by freaking Lucifer was standing before them. What. The. Hell.

"Okay, WHAT," Dean yelled, throwing his arms out to the side.

"I thought I made it clear." Gabriel eyed him. "I'm alive. Isn't that all you need to know?"

"Um, _no_," Dean growled at him.

"Well too bad Dean-o because I'm not telling you how got brought back to life. I'm not allowed too." Gabriel crossed his arms, glaring daggers at him.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt this little reunion," Ron piped up from behind them. "But who are you exactly?"

"Gabriel, Archangel." A smile tugged at the corners of the Angels lips. "Newly revived from the dead."

"I live in a world of magic and this is still completely mad," Harry said, half to himself.

"Don't worry, you get used it," Sam reassured. "But you said you could help right?"

Gabriel nodded, bouncing back and forth on the heels of his feet. "You want to know what evil thing is stuck in the walls?"

They all nodded though Dean was still a bit suspicious. Gabriel just appears randomly out of nowhere, back from the dead, in a school for magical kids. That couldn't be coincidence or even Gabriel trying to find them. So what was up with him? Dean decided that maybe he should save those questions for later because who knows, maybe the Archangel could help.

"There called Shadows," he started, walking over towards them some more. "They are the failed creations of Lucifer. They were created back when Lucifer was trying to make Demons before he successfully created Lilith. He tried a lot, but most of them were just twisted black masses that couldn't do much but kill. That wasn't exactly what Lucy was going for. So, what he did with the failed creations, he sent them to Limbo, the world in between worlds to live as shadows."

"I've heard that story before," Castiel realized, his blue eyes sparkling. "But I thought it was just a story to scare the younger Angels."

"Cas, after all this time you still think that stories are fiction?" Gabriel shook his head.

"So, what do they want?" Ron asked.

"They want to be Demons," Gabriel said. "They feel like if they were Demons then they would get Lucifer's approve, the one thing that they want. But for them to become a Demon they have to drink the blood from an already Demon."

"Okay," Dean started as he processed Gabriel's explanation. "Then what are they doing here?"

"I thought it was obvious," Gabriel shrugged. "It's a trap."

Everyone's eyes widened at that but before Dean could question him some more he felt the air get extremely cold. He breathed out slowly, his breath now visible. That was never a good sign.

"Uh, guys," Ron said from the back and they all turned around. And right in front of Ron was a big black mass in the shape of some kind of monster, though it was surprisingly human like. Its fingers were long and sharp as knives. It had no face except for dents where the eyes would be. It towered about a few inches over Ron and stared down at him as if he was his next meal.

Everyone was silent.

That is until the Shadow screeched, baring its dark teeth and sharp tongue.

"Run!" Dean shouted and they all started running down the corridor as fast as they could.

There were more Shadows now. It seemed as if the first Shadows screech wasn't because it was mad, but because it was calling for the others. And they didn't exactly run either. They quickly flattened to the ground and zoomed off after them, looking like a shadow of a speeding car.

As they turned around a corner Dean heard from the back, "Stupefy!" It sounded like Harry and Dean turned his head to see.

But it had no effect. The shot at the floor where the Shadow was did nothing to it.

"Gabe!" Dean shouted to his right. "How do we kill them?!"

"Why do you think I know?!"

"Well, you are the one who just told us every freaking thing about them!" Dean started breathing heavy, more out of anger than fatigue.

"Sorry bucko but I don't know how to kill 'em."

"Quick! In here!" Luna shouted from a door to their right. They all quickly filed in, Harry slamming the door behind them.

"If they're shadows then don't you think they would be able to go through the door?" Sam questioned as they all stepped back. The room was filled with desks, a chalk board to his left, and some other strangle looking items that were scattered around the room.

They waited for a few minutes to see if Sam's accusation was right. But nothing came.

"Maybe they figured out that we're not Demons?" Luna shrugged. "I mean, Gabriel said that they pretty much only go after Demons because they want to become one. Why would they waste their time with us?"

"Good point." Dean flashed a smile at Luna. Damn, smart, cute, and funny. She was the whole package.

"I say we wait here until we're sure it's safe," Castiel said.

Everyone nodded and sat down in some of the seats in the front of the classroom while Dean and Same stood in front of the chalk board.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking at some strange looking bones that were perched on the windowsill.

"We're in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom," Luna explained.

Dean nodded, remembering seeing that in the book he picked up at the book store where he first met Luna. And wait, wasn't his wand good at defending against darkness too?

He didn't ponder the thought for too long before he wiped over to Gabriel. "How do you know everything about these Shadows _except _how to kill them!?"

"No one knows how to kill them, dumbass! They were never really a problem until now," he explained and crossed his arms.

"But-," Dean started but Sam put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. His look said "We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this". Stupid Sammy.

"Fine," he huffed and walking away from the Angel. "So, can either of you too Angels poof us out of here?"

Castiel and Gabriel shook their heads. "It took up most of my energy just getting you three and myself in here. I don't have enough strength to get us out."

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

"Magic interferes with the power that comes from our Grace. It's complicated."

"And what about you chuckle head?" Dean looked over at Gabriel.

"Sorry, don't have that much strength either. Coming back from the dead in the last half hour does that to a guy."

"Great," Dean said sarcastically. "Just freaking great. Now what do we do?"

"I think we should first find out where everyone in the castle went. It's obvious they were trying to run away from the Shadows," Harry suggested at his seat at one of the front desks.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we could try talking to the Shadows?" Luna said, eyeing the others.

"That's not going to work. Shadows don't listen to reason. The only time they talk is when they dig through your brain and try to psych you out with your weaknesses," Gabriel said.

"Wait, they can read our minds?" Ron looked over at Gabriel, looking a bit frightened.

The Archangel nodded.

"Okay, never mind that," Sam said, giving a quick glare to Gabriel. "Harry, Ron, Luna; do either of you have any idea where the people of Hogwarts might have gone?"

The three were silent for a few moments before Luna said, "They might have gone to Hogsmead?"

Harry and Ron muttered their agreements.

"What's that?" Dean asked. Now he finally felt what it was like to be on the other end of a hunt. Usually it was him who had to explain everything to someone.

"It's a small town not too far away from Hogwarts. It's possible that they could've gone there for refuge while they waited for us to come," Harry said, gesturing to him and Ron.

"Okay, then we go there next. We just need a way to sneak past the Shadows or find a way to get rid of them." Dean started pacing around the front of the room, trying to think.

"Easier said than done," Sam sighed.

"If Shadows are made up of pure darkness…," Castiel started, as if thinking out loud. "Then they would be wounded by light."

"You think maybe light could stop them for a little bit?" Sam asked.

"Possibly."

"News flash, we don't have any flashlights," Dean pointed out.

"Yes we do," Harry said, taking out his wand. "Lumos," he said and the tip of his want started to light up.

"So cool," Dean smiled.

"How do you not know about this?" Ron questioned.

"We're a bit new to do this," Sam said.

"Well, we have a plan now so let's get to it." Dean took out his wand then headed towards the door.

But little did they know about the trouble that was lurking just outside.

**Again, sorry for taking forever to update! I'm horrible, I know. But I actually know where the story is going now so maybe I'll be a little better at updating. And if any of you have read my story Brand New Wings then you know about the Shadows :-) **

**Also I have a little announcement! As you know you can now have a "Book Cover" type thing for your stories. And this story currently doesn't have one. So I'm gonna set up a little contest! Any of you out there who has Photoshop skills or editing skills or whatever this is good for you! The contest is:**

**Make a Book Cover for this fic! (Or Fic Cover or whatever. I don't really know what it's called.) Just make a graphic or something that you think fits the story then send it to me in a private message! The one I like the most will be used as the official Cover for this fic!**

**For now there is no deadline for this contest, but I'll announce the deadline or winner in the next chapter. It depends on how many submissions I get. **

**It would be awesome if some of you participated in this because I would really like a cover for this fic! And I promise that I will try to update sooner. But anyways, if you have any questions about the contest feel free to send me a message. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. What Do You Require?

A/N: As you can see I picked a winner for the cover contest! The winner is Remus san. Thank you for submitting it, it looks great! (Sorry some of it got cut off though, that just the way it had to be formatted). Anyways, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7

**What Do You Require?**

They all stood huddled by the door, everyone with wands now had them illuminated, ready to shine them at any Shadow that came after them. All they had to do was to get outside and then they should be rid of them for at least a little while. But the castle was huge, who knows how long it will take them to get out.

Dean held onto the door handle tight and looked up at everyone. "Ready?" Everyone nodded and a second later Dean pushed the door open, putting his wand out in front of him. But he saw nothing.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked, waving his wand around in a frenzy.

"For failed creations they sure are smart," Sam said, looking down the corridor.

"We shouldn't waste time asking questions. Four Eyes, how do you get to Hogsmead?" Dean looked over at Harry who was standing next to Ron. He seemed to take a little offense to the nickname.

"Down this way," Harry said, leading them down to the right of the corridor. The others followed and they started to run.

"_Guilty…"_

Dean froze when he heard the whisper echo its way into his ears. Guilty? What did that mean?

"Dean!" He heard Sam say. Dean snapped out of his confusion on ran back towards the group, wondering why he even stopped in the first place.

"_All those souls you tortured…"_

Dean stopped again. It must've been the Shadows saying that crap because apparently they can read minds. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam yelled.

"It's the Shadows man, they're messing with me!"

"We have to keep going!"

Dean grunted then started running again. But it was too late. The Shadows now had an advantage and were racing after them again. Damn it!

They all tried to point their wands towards the Shadows directions but they were fast, too fast for them to do any damage.

"Split up!" Gabriel yelled.

"Are you kidding me? That's the stupidest thing to do, we have to stay together!" Dean yelled back, frustrated.

"Well, we don't really have a choice!" The Archangel yelled just as a Shadow divided their team. Sam, Gabriel, and Ron went sprinting off down another corridor while Dean, Castiel, Harry, and Luna kept going straight; and it looked like they were headed straight towards a wall.

"Which way do we go?!" Dean asked, looking back at Harry and Luna.

"Keep going straight!" Luna answered.

"Are you nuts?" It wasn't the first time Dean's asked that question.

"No, look!" Dean looked back at the wall again and his eyes widened. A door was appearing out of freaking nowhere.

Dean, taking the luck he was given, pushed open the door and once everyone was inside closed the large door with a thud. No Shadows came in. They were safe for now.

"Great, now we're back in the same situation we were in five minutes ago," Dean sighed.

"No, we're one step up," Luna said, smiling.

"How so?" Castiel asked.

"We're in the Room of Requirement. It's a lot cleaner and a lot different than I remember it. I don't remember the walls looking like this," Harry said, pacing around the spacious room. It was light, paneled with what looked like metal and mirrors with a fireplace on the other side of the room. But other than that it was empty. "Maybe the room, like, reset or something."

"What the hell is the Room of Requirement?" Dean looked towards the two.

"It's a room that appears whenever you're in need of something. Like when we were practicing magic for Dumbledore's Army it appeared for us, equipped with things we needed for practicing. Like practice dummies and stuff," Harry explained.

"After that it just became sort of a storage place," Luna added. "But maybe now, since we need help, it's cleaned itself up and given something to help us."

"Oh, okay then," Dean said. That really was lucky. "Maybe there's something in this room that can help us kills these damn Shadows."

"It should appear in a few moments, what we need I mean," Harry said, pacing around a bit.

They waited for a few moments but nothing came.

"Maybe it's broken?" Cas said.

"That's odd…," Luna said, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Great, just great, even a magical room can't even help up!" Dean exclaimed, and walked over towards the lit fire place.

"We could wait a little longer, see if anything pops up," Harry said, following Dean over towards the fire place along with Luna and Cas.

"We can't wait much longer, Sammy and the others are on their own too and who knows what happened to them," Dean said, leaning against the brick fire place.

"We need to think of a better plan; one that doesn't involve running until we get caught," Cas inquired.

Dean nodded. "Well, have fun thinking of one because I've got nothing."

They stood in silence for a while until eventually they all started to pace around, all except for Dean who stayed next to the warm fire place. Cas was talking with Harry on the other side of the room, probably asking him too many questions. Luna on the other hand, who was pacing a minute ago, walked back over to Dean. "Something's troubling you…"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well we're trapped in this stupid magic castle, Shadows are trying to kill us, and my brother might be dead so yeah."

"I heard it too, what the Shadows said." That got Dean's attention. "What did they mean by the souls you tortured?"

Dean's expression softened as he remembered. "It's a long story."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Because if you ever had to torture someone, I'm sure it was for a right reason. And if it wasn't then there's no need to dwell on the past," Luna advised, touching his arm to comfort him.

"Thanks," he said and smiled. "Never heard that before."

Luna shrugged. "People haven't heard a lot of what I have to say."

"That's a shame," Dean smiled.

Harry and Cas came back over shortly after that. "Obviously nothing's showing up to help us, so maybe we should start thinking of something," Harry said.

"Unless…," Luna started, looking around, "It's already here."

"What do you mean?" Harry started looking around too. "There's nothing in here."

"Hmm," Luna walked over towards the mirror paneled walls, running her fingers along it. "Gabriel said that the Shadows were banished to Limbo, the world in between."

"Yeah, so?" Dean questioned.

"They say that mirrors are a gateway to another dimension. What if we could send the Shadows back where they came from?" Luna looked up, beaming at them.

"Yeah, I remember reading from Dad's journal that back in the day when a person died they would cover up all the mirrors in the house so the spirit of the dead person wouldn't get trapped in one," Dean said.

"That's…genius," Cas said, staring at her in awe.

"Thank you," Luna smiled.

Dean nodded and walked over to one of the mirrored panels Luna was standing by. He took out his gun then, using the butt of the gun, smashed it again the mirror making it shatter into pieces. "We'll each take a shard and if any Shadow gets close to us we'll use it to zap them back to Limbo."

"Sounds like an actual plan," Harry said, picking up one of the shards.

Dean elbowed Luna, "Good thinking."

"Sometimes you need to entertain radical thoughts in order to get a radical solution," Luna gleamed.

Dean nodded and picked up a shard. "Yup. Now let's go find my brother."


	8. Obscurum

A/N: Wow, it's been months since I've updated this. Sorry! But anyways, here's the next chapter of Magic and Wit! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

**Obscurum**

After splitting up, Sam, Ron, and Gabriel found themselves running downstairs to the darkest and dankest parts of the castle. It seemed the darker the area around them became, the slower the Shadows would get. Hm, Sam would have to look into that later. But for now they were still sprinting down hallways until Ron pulled them through a door and into what looked like a classroom.

Sam quickly took a chair from a nearby desk and pushed it up against the door knob. He didn't know if that would help at all, seeing that they're shadows, but it was worth a shot. He couldn't help but notice that all the Shadows ditched the others and started chasing them. Sam wondered why. He wondered a lot of things actually but he figured he didn't have time to think about anything rationally since he was currently wielding a stick as a weapon.

"Okay, where are we?" Sam asked through hollowed breaths. Too much running for one day.

"Potions classroom," Ron explained, sitting down on a chair and practically wheezing. It looked like everyone was a bit out of shape. "More specifically, the dungeon area of the school."

"Who puts a classroom in a dungeon? Isn't school already one?" Gabriel scoffed, touching things that were displayed on shelves. Most of them looked either poisonous or dead.

"Ask Salazar Slytherin," Ron shrugged, rolling his eyes. "But now we're nowhere near where we're supposed to be going."

"We need to find a better way to ward off the Shadows." Sam started pacing in front of the door, thinking. That's when he started to hear the whispering. It was faint but he was still able to hear it. _The Boy King…are you still craving Demon blood? _

Sam paused. It was the Shadow's, it had to be. They were trying to exploit his weaknesses. He wasn't going to let them get to him. He had to get out of there, get Dean and the others, and try to find their way to Hogsmead.

"What the hell are you doing, mate?" Sam pulled out of his thoughts to look over at Gabe who was taking a quick swig from a flask. Where did he even get that?

"Hey, I just got brought back from the dead after being killed by my brother, you would want to get drunk too if you were me," Gabe tried explaining, stuffing the flask inside his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, but don't you think you should save if for another time, like _after _we get out of here alive?" Ron looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Please, I'm an Archangel, one sip isn't going to kill me," Gabriel retaliated.

"Okay, now's not the time to be drinking or fighting," Sam said. "I think we need to have a brainstorming session. Lay out everything we know about the Shadows."

"I already told you everything that I know," Gabriel said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but we've learned some things since then," Sam added. "Like how they don't like light. And did you notice how they got slower as we got deeper into the dungeon because it was darker?"

Ron stared at him quizzically. "So, what you're saying is that they don't like light or darkness. That doesn't make any sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense."

Gabe and Ron just stared at him.

Sam tried his hardest not to pull a bitchface. He failed.

"It's basic second grade science. Shadows are created from light bouncing off an object etcetera, etcetera. And sometimes you can only see shadows from certain angles," Sam started explaining.

"Okay, we get it, you're a nerd. How exactly does that help us stop the Shadows?" Gabriel seemed to be in a mood. Well, from what Sam remembered, he was always in a mood. But at least back then he was trying to help them. Now it just seemed like he was waiting to get clawed apart by killer monsters.

"That means the two things that slow them down are the two things they need to survive. But, just like with any shadow, if you give them too much of one thing they disappear," Sam explained further.

Now Ron looked like he understood. "Like when you turn off all the lights your shadow disappears."

"Exactly," Sam smiled; happy they were finally getting somewhere.

"But too much light doesn't make any sense. You're shadow is still there," Gabriel pointed out.

"That's true but what about blinding light? Like the light you Angels generate from your Grace? That stuff obliterates anything in its path," Sam said, hoping he would get through to Gabe. He didn't seem like he wanted to participate. Maybe it was the classroom atmosphere.

"Wait," Ron said, looking as if he just had an epiphany. "Wait wait wait." Ron shot up from his seat and ran over to a nearby closet. He opened the door and pulled out a textbook that had "Beginners Potions" titled on the front cover. "So the light things a good idea, right? But it would be too hard to generate something like that, since only Angels can do it and our Angels are currently operating at below zero."

"Hey!"

"Shove it," Ron silenced Gabriel. "The darkness thing though, that's good. I remember a lesson from back when I was here at school, in this class. It was a potion called, uh, damn what was it called." Ron flipped through the pages of the dusty textbook as he tried to remember the name of the potion.

"Ah! Here it is! It's called _Obscurum Caligo._ What it does is shroud an area in complete and total darkness. That should work right?"

"Ron, you're a genius," Sam praised him and Ron smiled a goofy smile. "Do we have all the ingredients for it?"

"We should, it's a fairly easy potion to make," Ron said, squinting down at the page in the textbook for the potion. "Just let me get everything together then you two can help me make it. Potions wasn't really me strong suit."

After Ron collected everything they needed for the potion (which included two eyes from dead animals and spit from another, seemed like no matter what world they were in witches and wizards loved using dead things) he plopped everything on one of the tables and started boiling water in a small cauldron.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Sam looked over at Gabriel who was holding a small, fragile looking vial of a clear liquid. For some reason it seemed to have some sort of attraction to it, Sam felt an urge to run up and take it right out of the Archangel's hand.

"Liquid Luck," Ron said, giving Gabriel a look. "Didn't know there was any left…but you probably shouldn't touch it. If it gets into the wrong hands who knows what would happen."

"Liquid Luck? You don't mean…," Sam trailed off as he figured out what the potion was used for.

"Yup, whoever drinks it will have an amazing amount of good luck for a short period of time." Ron was currently trying to squash a fidgety bean with the side of a knife.

"Well, I think we should keep it. Just in case we need it, I mean," Gabriel said, slipping the bottle into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not sure about that…BLOODY HELL," Ron yelled, completely forgetting about the Liquid Luck, more focused on the jumping bean that was taunting him.

"Here, let me try," Sam said, taking the knife from Ron's hands. His face almost matched the color of his hair. Sam let out a small laugh, grabbing the jumping bean then instantly smashing it with the handle of the knife.

"Thanks," Ron said, taking the remains of the bean and sprinkling it into the cauldron.

"No problem. I was pretty good at Chemistry in high school," Sam half smiled, remembering the time when he accidently spilled dry ice in class one day. Dean's face when he found out about it was priceless.

After about ten minutes all the ingredients were in and the potion was almost complete. "Oh shit, looks like we forgot one thing," Ron said, looking down at the book.

"What did we forget?" Gabriel asked. He hadn't helped at all through the potion making process, just sitting there playing with some of the ingredients. He was starting to piss Sam off.

Ron glanced at him, as if not sure he wanted to share. "I need a-a dark memory. The most despair inducing memory a person has."

The three went silent. Of course that's what they needed. And God knew that Sam was chalk full of them.

"I think I can help with that."

Ron taught him how to extract a memory from his brain. It would have been fascinating if Sam wasn't focusing on the memory he sought fit for the potion. As Sam pressed the tip of his want against his temple he remembered the flames, the smoke clogging his lungs, Jess's bloodied body pinned to the ceiling above him. It was the thing that started everything up again. The hunting, the fighting, the darkness. And it all folded into a pretty looking strand of light from the tip of his wand.

He quickly put the strand of memory into the cauldron. He watched the black goo sizzle and smoke as it sucked up his despair.

"Thanks," Ron said, giving him a look of genuine worry. Sam wondered what kind of face we made when he was thinking back to that day. It must've looked sad if he had Ron worrying about him.

"What did you thinking about?" Gabriel asked, breaking the awkward silence with more awkwardness.

"That's a bit rude to ask, don't ya think?" Ron glared at him.

"Whatever," Gabriel sighed. "Let's just get out of here already."

As Ron started filling up a few vials with the potion, Sam had a thought. "Wait, how are we going to be able to see if we make everything pitch black?"

The other two were silent for a moment before Ron said, "We'll have to rely on luck then. We can't use our wands; it would just defeat the purpose."

"Good thing we got some on us then," Gabriel smiled, lifting up the bottle of Liquid Luck. Ron and Sam smiled a little, amused by the convenience.

"Sam, would you do us the honor?" Gabriel passed the small bottle over to Sam. "I figured you earned it."

"Thanks, I think," Sam said, frowning down at the bottle. Guess he had no choice but to rely on it.

"A little sip should do, no need to drink the whole bottle," Ron told him as he corked the last vial of Obscurum Caligo.

"Got it. Everyone ready?" The other two nodded, ready to take on the evil creatures that were waiting for them behind the door. Sam took a deep breath and took a small sip of the Liquid Luck. It didn't taste special, just like water with a hint of mint, but the effect happened instantly. Sam felt like he could do anything he wanted to. But the only thing he thought he should do was to go through the door and turn left instantly.

"Feeling lucky?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, thanks Google," Sam smiled, feeling like he was on a high, and headed for the door.

"On three," Ron said, taking out a vial and his wand, "One-,"

Sam opened the door, not bothering to wait for three. He could practically hear Ron rolling his eyes but he didn't care. A second later the vial hit the floor and surrounded the corridor in darkness.

Sam smiled. Blind luck indeed.


	9. Tie a Noose Around Your Mind

A/N: Yeah, by now you guys have figured out that I suck at updating this fic so from now on there are gonna be no more author notes apologizing for it haha. It's just my inspiration with this fic is weird and only rarely do I ever feel like I can write a really good chapter for it, like I try to do with most of my fics. Luckily inspiration liked me the last two days and I got to write this. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 9

**Tie a Noose Around Your Mind**

There were a lot of things that Dean didn't understand about magic. Little balls of flame being shot out of a stick? Words so sharp it made others writhe in pain? A move of your hand and your rat was now a cup? Those thoughts would send up little flags in the back of his mind telling him "Run you idiot! There's a witch on your ass!"

Now, although it was still weird, Dean almost found it to be normal. Maybe it wasn't the magic he found normal but maybe that all the surprises seemed numb to his nerves, those little flags now saying "Hey, look at that thing. Hella cool."

Dean rolled his eyes at the childish thoughts but hey, what could you expect? He wasn't living in an H.P Lovecraft novel anymore. He had been transported into the realm of fantasy, something, although he would never admit, he greatly enjoyed. Stories about warriors and knights and dragons always would catch his eye because the monsters and heroes in those stories were way better than the ones in his.

Now Dean had a wand in his one hand and a shard of mirror in the other. He was up against the forces of darkness, his warriors by his side ready to fight this battle. He would emerge from the ashes of the fallen creatures victorious and surround himself in the spoils of his winnings.

Or they could make it ten feet before being pushed into another classroom.

Yeah.

That happened.

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted at no one in particular. They thought they were going to be able to stop the shadows with the mirror shards they had but the almost demons were too fast for them, they ganged up on the group and sent them running to the hills without them being able to lift a finger.

"That was," Castiel sighed, trying to find a word that fit their situation, "sucky."

"Usually I'm not someone to suggest something like this but maybe we should just wait until your brother finds us? I mean he could've had more luck than us," Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Harry Potter!" Luna yelled and Harry jolted upright, scared for his life. "That is not how Gryffindor's do things! I may be a Ravenclaw but that doesn't mean I don't understand you and your house. You're the brave and courageous not the sit around and wait for help!"

Dean clicked his tongue at the bleached blonde. "What?"

"Hogwarts divides everyone into four houses based on aspects that are important to them," Luna started to explain, Castiel looking extremely curious about the subject. "Gryffindor's are all about bravery and chivalry, Ravenclaw's are known for their cleverness and wit, Hufflepuff's are loyal and kind, and Slytherin's are ambitious and cunning."

"That's…odd but alright," Dean waved off.

"I've sorted you into Gryffindor but you never know, no one knows exactly how the sorting hat works," Luna said with a shrug.

"I'm not going to even ask about that. Anyway this isn't some kind of history lesson, we need a better plan," Dean told them.

"Well, right now I'm more worried about that being here," Harry looked over nervously at something on the other side of the room. Dean turned to what looked like a large wardrobe with a mirrored door. If they needed more mirror shards at least they had something to use. Other than that it looked pretty normal.

"What's that doing here?" Luna questioned, looking at the thing with a mix of curiosity and horror.

"Uh, what is it?" Dean asked, moving closer to Luna so she would be less frightened by the apparently threatening looking wardrobe.

"Dean, I think you should back away, quickly," Harry told him, taking a step back himself, wand at the ready.

Dean let out a breathy laugh, looking between the dresser and the wizard curiously. "What the hell are you even talking about, man?"

Harry didn't have a chance to answer as the door of the wardrobe slowly opened. Dean's grip on his wand got tighter and he tensed, waiting for whatever frightening monster would pop out from the wardrobe.

"Dean, whatever you see, just know that it isn't real," Luna told him calmingly, inching to get closer to him so he wouldn't be afraid of whatever was going to come out of the wardrobe. Dean tensed. Luna being worried was definitely something that he didn't like.

The thing that stepped out of the wardrobe made Dean's breath get caught in his throat, the blood draining from his face making him look just like the ghosts he hunted. It was neither a lion nor a witch but in fact his brother.

Except it wasn't.

Remember that time when he was transported into the future where Lucifer had taken over and the Croatoan virus spread like wild fire? It was that Sammy, the one possessed by Lucifer, white suit, smug face, and rose in hand.

"It's a Boggart, Dean," Luna said, now noticeably closer to him. It was like she was trying to comfort a child. "It's a creature that projects your worst fear."

Dean took a deep breath, swallowing the one that was caught in his throat, choking him slowly. He could feel his eyes water at the sight of Lucifer using Sam's body like a puppet. Flashbacks of the future rushed through his veins like heroin, making him feel light headed. He felt like he was going insane.

"Hello Dean," Lucifer said. It was Sam's voice but like hell it was his Sammy.

"Dean, you need to do a spell," Luna told him, a hand now on his shoulder.

"Oh, Dean, you looked so tired," Lucifer faked sympathy, the smile on his face giving him away.

"Think of something...funny," Luna said to Dean softly, hand still on his shoulder reassuringly.

That statement was enough to get him to look away from the Boggart or whatever the hell it was called and glance at Luna. "What?"

"To get rid of a Boggart you have to turn it into something amusing. It's magic's own way of getting you to conquer your fear," Luna explained. "Point your wand at it, think of something funny, then say the word _Riddikulus."_

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "This is ridiculous," he muttered before doing as he was told. _This isn't real, _he thought to himself, _it's a creature, a shape shifter showing me the thing I fear the most. And I can get rid of it. _

So, with a roll of his eyes, he pointed his wand at the Lucifer Boggart.

He laughed. "You really think a stick will stop me?"

Dean ignored him and thought of something amusing. "_Riddikulus!"_

A beam shot out of his wand and hit Lucifer, turning him into Lucy from _I Love Lucy. _He grinned, a laugh sneaking up his throat as he eyed the now Lucy Boggart then turned to Luna. "Thanks. Also I fucking hate this school."

"It grows on you," she said with a smile, squeezing his shoulder slightly. Dean turned to watch the Boggart go back into the wardrobe with a sigh, the door closing itself behind her. Harry quickly rushed and put what looked like a sheet over the wardrobe so it wouldn't happen again.

"Dean," he heard the gruff voice of the Angel next to him. "Is that really your worst fear?"

Dean bit his lip, knowing that the witch and wizard thought he was afraid of his brother. "Yes, Cas, my worst fear is having Lucifer use my brother's body so he can destroy the world. I thought we cleared that up a while ago," he sighed, seeing realization cross over the other two's faces.

"Sorry about that, sometimes teachers use it as a lesson, they must've left it in here before they all disappeared," Harry told him.

"Anyways let's get to the real matter at hand here," Dean said with a cough, completely forgetting about the shard of mirror in his hand. He must've been squeezing the shard tight too when he saw his Boggart, hot blood rushing over the reflective surface and dripping onto the floor. He could suddenly feel the pain now, loosening his grip on the shard.

"_Shit_," he hissed, sitting down on one of the desks in the room.

"Oh my," Luna said, rushing to his side to hold his bloodied hand. She quickly whipped out her wand, muttered something, and the cut disappeared.

"Wow, thanks," Dean said, squeezing her hand in his.

"No problem," Luna smiled.

They both looked away from each other when they heard an awkward cough come from Harry. "If you two are done flirting I would like to figure out what we are going to do next, if you don't mind."

Dean felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. He hoped it wasn't noticeable underneath the thin stubble he had.

"Right," Dean said with a nod of his head, letting go of Luna's hand. "Actually, I think I have an idea…"

Dean grinned slyly and looked over at the wardrobe.

"If that thing can house a Boggart, you think it could trap some Shadows?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised.

He watched as a grin spread across Harry's face. "I think it's worth a try."

"Good idea, Dean," Castiel complimented.

"Well, sometimes you need to entertain radical thoughts in order to get a radical solution," Dean said, smiling at Luna as he quoted her. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

Dean laughed internally as he made his way over to the wardrobe.

Those Shadow's had no idea what they were in for.


End file.
